


New Beginning

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius left his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for LJ's khasael.

Remus took in the sight of his lover and hoped it wasn't as bad it looked. He helped James bring Sirius in to the bathroom and tried not to let his own fear hinder him.

"It's over," Sirius mumbled.

"What's over?" James asked.

Sirius was quiet for the moment except for a groan as they set him in the tub. As they undressed him, he answered them. "I left. I left and they disowned me."

"Dis--Sirius, what have you done?" James asked.

Remus licked his lips. "He choose us. He told his family that he didn't want anything to do with Voldemort and they--"

"Hexed me and cursed me," Sirius said. "Disowned me. I swear I could feel it when she blasted me off the tree."

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's," James said. "My parents--"

"No, no," Sirius said. "I'll be fine. It's nothing major. I just need to wash and rest."

James exchanged a look with Remus. "Okay. But if you aren't better by tomorrow, you are going to St. Mungo's."

Sirius waved his hand. "Go, Jamie. Want to be alone with Remus."

James rolled his eyes and left them to it. "I'll bring up some tea in an hour. And sandwiches."

When they were alone, Remus disrobed at the bath filled. "All right, let's get you cleaned up."

"Hold me?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus slid in behind his lover and wrapped his arms around Sirius. He held him while Sirius cried and let everything out. "It's okay, love. It'll be okay."

When James finally brought the tea in, they'd fallen asleep on the bed, curled around one another, smiling in their sleep.


End file.
